


The Isle of Star and Key

by MWolfe13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Melting Pot Christmas in July, Star Gazing, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Lucy and Laxus go stargazing while on vacation.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	The Isle of Star and Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot's Christmas in July 2020!
> 
> Si, Si, my summary is terrible but I've long given up being able to do them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I'm not Hiro Mashima

Lucy breathed in the fresh air of Mauritius, the scent carrying a hint of the sea that was so popular on this island. She had been dying to come here since she was a little girl, her mother recounting fascinating stories while Lucy sat in her lap. So far, the place was everything she’d hoped it would be. The people were kind, the food was good, and no wildlife had tried to kill them yet. Of course, Mauritius wasn’t only a vacation getaway, but no one would know that unless they chose to study the stars.

“Blondie, only you would beg to go on vacation and choose a place we have to hike.”

Lucy stopped and turned to her Dragon Slayer husband. Laxus had taken a bit of convincing to leave the guild in Freed and Erza’s hands, he took the role of Guild Master seriously. She grinned. “I don’t know why you’re complaining. You like outdoor stuff better than I do.” Then she rolled her eyes and continued her trek up the worn mountain path. “And you’re blond too.”

They were heading up the Piton de la Petite Rivière Noire, the highest mountain in Mauritius. Laxus had pointed out that the other two mountain ranges were more popular tourist hikes, but Lucy hadn’t wanted to climb those two. It was this one she needed to reach the top of before nightfall. Her husband didn’t care either way. He was just confused by her determined attitude when she’d yet to explain why it was so important to her.

Laxus watched her as they walked, easily keeping up the dogged pace she was determined to take. “You know, I’ve heard stories about this place. It’s referred to as the Star and Key in the almanac of magical sights around the world, but no one really knows what that means.”

She’d already known that. “That’s interesting.”

Now Laxus was the one to roll his eyes as she said nothing else. “You aren’t going to tell me what’s up, aren’t you?”

Lucy huffed out a laugh, “Patience.” The punishing pace she’d set was hell on her muscles, her lungs working harder in the thinning air. 

“Tch.” But Laxus said nothing else, content to let his wife lead and make sure she didn’t harm herself.

They finally reached the summit after a final intense climb as the sun was starting to set. Lucy dropped to her knees in satisfaction, her breathing hard, limbs shaking with the effort. Laxus was even feeling slightly winded, but he only leaned against one of the trees, crossing his arms and taking a look around. He imagined the wooded peak looked like the other ones. He still wasn’t sure what was so special about this place. Translated, this place had nothing to do with stars. 

Then he saw an etching on the tree he was leaning against. The letters A and H were next to each other, S and H right above them. His eyes roved up and down, seeing more, always two letters, one always an H. His eyes found his wife, curious now more than ever. 

Lucy found the energy to sit up, patting the spot next to her. Laxus walked over and sat behind her instead. He pulled her into his arms, settling her between his legs so that she could rest comfortably against him. “This place is important to your family,” he guessed.

She sighed, laying the back of her head on his chest. She looked up at the approaching night sky, at the stars becoming visible. “There are many legends about how Celestial Spirits came to Earthland. No one knows the exact truth, and the Spirits won’t tell anyone who asks. But there’s a story that’s been passed down in my family, and how the first Heartfilia came to own the Zodiac Keys.”

Laxus couldn’t help but ask, “And we had to come up to this spot before you could tell me?” 

Lucy elbowed him in the side before looking up at him with a scowl. He was smirking at her, not at all bothered by her attempt to hurt him. “Would you shut up?”

He snorted before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Forgive me, Sensei, for I am an ignorant Dragon.”

She let out a long-suffering sigh, muttering lowly under her breath about Dragon Slayers and idiots before starting again. “It is said that before the Celestial Keys came to Earthland, Celestial Mages practiced a different magic related to the stars. My ancestors practiced this type of magic. The knowledge of what it entailed is lost to time, but I know from this story, that certain events with the stars could be used by Star Children for a number of things.”

“Star Children?” Laxus’ voice rumbled

“It’s another name for Mages connected to the stars,” Lucy answered. “A Heartfilia came to this very peak during one such event, hoping to unlock her potential as a Mage. Her magic levels were very low, you see, and any type of star magic always requires large containers. This island used to be called the Isle of Stars, and this mountain, Heaven’s Eye. She made the journey up here, full of hope and determination, and when the night fell and the stars shined brightly, she asked the stars to help her. She asked to become more powerful, to be able to master the magic of her family. There were dark times approaching and she wanted,  _ needed _ , to be able to protect those she loved.” She sighed, “Nothing happened. She could feel no surge of power, no great strength. It seemed the stars didn’t deem her worthy, and she had traveled all this way for nothing.”

“That’s a terrible story,” Laxus muttered.

“ _ But then _ something did happen, something that no other Heartfilia could remember happening in their history. The Celestial Spirit King came, landing right on this summit, where my ancestor was. Of course, she didn’t know who he was at first, but he had come down from the stars and his magic felt similar to hers. It is said he looked into her heart and saw the purity of her words and the love she had for the stars. He had been watching the Star Children for some time, and the Celestial Spirits had been begging to be able to roam this place. So he decided to take care of both requests. He told her that he could not give her the magic levels she wished, but he  _ could _ give her the means to protect herself and those she wanted to keep safe. She only had to promise that she would love those under her care, and that the stars would have to agree to be with her. She agreed and informed him that he could trust her to keep her word, because a Heartfilia _ never _ breaks a promise once given. Thus, the Zodiac were entrusted to her, and while she was never able to use her family’s traditional magic, she started something new and more worthwhile.”

The sky had gone dark, the moon replacing the sun with its gentle light. The stars were visible entirely from up here, their brightness a vivid sight without the light interference. Laxus frowned in contemplation. “It takes a lot of magic for you to summon one Zodiac and main it, and you can do more than one. Was the other magic that much more powerful?”

Lucy nodded. “Some think it’s a form of Heavenly Body magic. To control celestial bodies like that… Well, Jellal would tell you it takes a lot of magic.” She grinned as the Southern Cross seemed to flash, her key warming at the same time. “Mama told me Mustache Face liked the Heartfilia practices so much, he weaved the limitation of promises into our magic.”

“Is any of this true?”

She shrugged. “Who knows? It’s been passed down for generations in my family, but there are no written records of it anywhere. It’s a nice story, either way.”

“And for some reason, Celestial Spirits seem to like you on the spot.”

Lucy pouted. “Well, why wouldn’t they?” Her eyes widened as something winked across the sky, then another wink, and another. “Laxus, look!”

Lucy sat up in his arms, bouncing excitedly in her spot as she pointed to the sky. Laxus took a deep breath to calm himself down and tried to enjoy the surprise meteor shower. They came down fast, whisking through the air like missiles. After it was over, they lay in the grass, gazing at the stars while Lucy told him about the constellations they could see. Laxus was content to hold her in his arms, not all that much interested in the Astronomy lesson but it was an obvious passion of his wife’s, so he snoozed and listened to her voice.

When morning came, Lucy was dead tired and ready for a real bed. She was talking Laxus into giving her a piggyback ride down the mountain when he pulled her to a tree. “I saw this earlier.”

Lucy ran her fingers along the letters, crouching down until she came to the end. There, one space away from the bottom was LH. Lucy had never been here before, so she knew these initials were her moms. She sniffled as she always did when thoughts of her mother resurfaced. “She always told me I needed to come here one day. It was a family tradition.” She looked down. “She wanted to be the one to come with me.”

Laxus sat cross-legged on the ground, bumping her shoulder with his. “Aren’t you always telling me she’s with you everywhere you go? She was here last night, no doubt listening better than I was.”

Lucy laughed, the sound watery but bright. “Definitely.” She pulled Loke’s key from her keyring, knowing he wouldn’t mind. She carved the L under her mother’s before adding the D that looked out of place among all the H’s. She put the key away, and then let Laxus help her up once he’d stood. “And the tradition continues.”


End file.
